Angel with a Shotgun
by Inc0mplete
Summary: He was her angel in every way and nobody could say otherwise.


***Based off of Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab***

To many, Natsu Dragneel was an idol. He was someone to look up to. He was someone that everyone loved. To others, Natsu Dragneel was a nakama. He was a precious comrade, always ready to defend them no matter the cost. Still to some, Natsu Dragneel was a hero. No war was fought without his help. He was the one who protected the city countless times and even saved Fiore from the seven dragons. However, to one, to Lucy Heartfilia he was her guardian angel.

Now that may come across as shocking. Many would have thought that he was her best friend, her _dragon._ That would be fitting wouldn't it? For him to be her dragon who protects the princess in her tower. Lucy wouldn't say that it wasn't true, but she knew that he was her guardian angel, no matter what people said.

.

 _"Hey, Lucy, what am I to you?" The pinkette asked out of the blue. She turned her head slightly to face him, her hand stopping the knife from cutting the peppers at the moment. "Why do you ask that Natsu?" The blonde asked the Dragon Slayer, who was currently sitting at her table with his head in his hand, facing her. Natsu avoided her eyes, his cheeks slightly pink. Lucy looked at him in disbelief. Was he blushing?_

 _"Nothing. It's nothing,' he mumbled, burying his face in his arms. Lucy set the knife down and then turned her body to completely face him. There was a few seconds of embarrassing silence, for Natsu anyways, and then Lucy spoke up. "Hm...I think...you're my guardian angel," she said thoughtfully, a pensive look on her face. This time, Natsu was the one who looked at her in disbelief. Lucy almost laughed at the unbelievable expression on his face._

 _"What?!" Natsu finally exploded, his face with the same expression as before. Lucy wondered if she said something wrong."Is there something wrong?" She questioned, tilting her head in a way that made her cute. Natsu pouted. "But Luce~! I'm a dragon!" He protested, trying to ignore the adorable confused face she had. Lucy thought about that for a minute before nodding. "Yeah I guess you're right. You are a dragon but you're my guardian angel."  
_

 _Natsu was not so happy about this answer. "Lucy! Dragons are so much cooler though!" Natsu insisted. Lucy laughed softly. "Sure they are Natsu," she agreed half-halfheartedly and Natsu grinned as if he had won their short conversation but Lucy continued by saying, " But angels are protectors. I think you're my angel." Natsu pouted at her instance. "Yes dragons are strong and powerful but angels are protectors of people. You're **my** protector Natsu. You protect me just like an angel. Like in battle if I'm ever in trouble you always come to my rescue. If I'm in need of rent you're always ready to take a mission with me. You scare off pervs, you make me laugh, you make me smile. You're my guardian angel Natsu." _

_Natsu fell silent. He gazed at Lucy thoughtfully. He never knew that she felt that about him. A slow smile spread across his face as he finally understood where she was coming from. "Alright, but I'm still a dragon," he negotiated. Lucy giggled and nodded her approval. "Yes, you still are a dragon."_

 _Lucy turned back around and then began to chop the peppers for their dinner again._

 _A comfortable quiet blanket enveloped the room as she chopped and he sat there watching her. Just as she was about to finish the last pepper, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, making her squeal in surprise and drop the knife. She felt blood rush up to her face at their close proximity. "N-Natsu, what are you doing?" She stuttered. Natsu rested his head in the crook of her neck and smirked. His tongue darted out and licked her earlobe, making her let out a high pitched scream almost. "I'm an angel to you right Luce?" He whispered into her ear._

 _She shakily nodded. "Y-yeah, so what?" "Well, angels are full of love aren't they?" Natsu questioned. Again, Lucy nodded, her blush getting deeper. "Then let this angel show you a bit of love," he said, tightening his grip on her waist._

 _"B-but...angels aren't allowed to love the people they protect in..that manner," Lucy said, desperately making up an excuse. SHe didn't know how to feel about this. Natsu wanting her like that was beyond her imagination. He was so childish and she didn't want to lose their friendship with one another if this didn't work out. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same for her._

 _"I don't care if Heaven won't take me back Luce. I want you." He breathed into her ear hotly. "Natsu! W-what exactly brought this on?" She squeaked. "When I realized that I love you a few months ago. You don't know how much I've wanted you." Lucy was about to pass out. This was all moving too fast for her. "B-but..." "But what Luce? Don't you want me?" Natsu asked, fake disappointment in his voice. "N-no, but we're nakama and...and..."_

 _Natsu growled into her ear. "I don't want to be **just**_ _nakama. I want to be something more." Lucy melted into his arms at that statement. "Natsu...are you sure?" Natsu chuckled, sending warm vibrations down her body. "I've never been more sure in my life Luce. Now let this angel show you how much he can love you in bed."_

Lucy blushed and curled in deeper into Natsu's chest. She breathed his scent in and smiled. He was an angel in every sense and she couldn't have been more happy. His grip tightened and her smiled widened. Yes, he was her angel.

 ***IDEK what I wrote thb***


End file.
